


Smoking Gun

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, What have I done now, here be smut, oh no, smut comes after the first chapter, this actually has a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is attacked and she runs to Magnus for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: NON-CON TOUCHING HAPPENS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU IN ANY WAY, DO NOT READ**
> 
> *Don't worry, it's not Magnus doing the non-con*

“You take a message to your little fuck buddy,” the man in the mask growled as I struggled to try and get his hand off my neck where he was squeezing just hard enough to bruise. The man’s other hand was gliding up my thigh under my skirt. I tried to kick at him, but he only laughed as his fingers slid up further until he was cupping my panty-clad sex. “You tell him that I know exactly where to find you should he move in and arrest any of my… _business associates_. And you make sure he knows that I don’t need a gun to make my kills. Understand, girly?”

“Y…Yes! I can’t…breathe!” I managed between gasped breaths of air. He licked the side of my neck and sucked on my earlobe, laughing cruelly at my attempts to escape him. Stars were bursting behind my eyelids, and I let out a faint squeak as my vision started going dark around the edges. The bastard finally let me go, and I sprinted away as quickly as I could. My thoughts were racing as I stumbled toward Ystad’s police station. _Magnus_ , I thought. _Magnus will keep me safe. Please be at work today._ I ran up the station’s front steps, falling halfway up and dragging myself up the last three. I yanked open the door and tried to look composed as I walked over to the receptionist. She looked positively shocked at my appearance, and I honestly didn’t blame her. I had a bruise forming around my left cheekbone where the man had struck me with his huge meaty fist. I cleared my throat, but my voice still came out raspy. “I’m here to see Detective Martinsson. It’s urgent.”

“Right away, ma’am,” the frightened woman said. “He just got out of a meeting. He should be in his office.”

“Thank you,” I said with what little dignity I still possessed, and I made my way to the lift, drawing stares from nearly everybody who saw me. When the doors closed and I started ascending, I finally allowed a few small tears to slip from the corners of my eyes. The elevator pinged, and I hastily wiped them away as the door opened. I had only taken a few steps when a voice called my name.

“(Y/n)? Dear God in heaven, what happened to you?” The voice asked, and I turned in time to see Magnus’s boss, Kurt Wallander, looking at me with a horrified expression on his face. He set down the papers he was looking at, and moved over to stand in front of me. His eyes landed on the bruise that was forming on my cheek. “Who did this to you?”

“I was attacked in the streets,” I said, ignoring his last question. “I need to speak with Magnus.”

“Of course,” Kurt said. His eyebrows were knit with concern. “He should be in his office.”

“Thank you, Kurt,” I murmured, and I turned to go find Mags. The door to his office was open, and I could hear him speaking to somebody. As I stood in the doorway, I saw him sitting with his head bent over his desk, the receiver to the phone glued to his ear and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No! I’m telling you for the last time, the coroner’s office said that th—“ He broke off when he glanced up and saw me. His eyes widened as they scanned the length of my body. “I’ll have to call you back. Something’s just come up.”

Without waiting for a reply from the person on the other end, Magnus hung up the phone and rose from his chair.

“What in God’s name happened to you?” He asked with a breaking voice. He ran his hands through his blond curls and seemed frozen to the spot as I walked around the side of his desk.

“A man attacked me in the streets. He knew told me that he wanted to send you a message,” I said, feeling my throat start to close up in a choking sob. “Mags…”

My small squeak of his name spurred him into action. Magnus closed the gap between us and pulled me gently into his arms as I started crying. The adrenaline that had been keeping me going was finally gone, and I realized just how drained I was. He guided me into his chair and knelt in front of me, clasping my hands and kissing my knuckles.

“Darling, you’ve been hurt, and I don’t know how badly. I’m going to call an ambulance, then you can tell me what he said while we wait,” he said, and I nodded my head. Magnus didn’t leave my side as he called for an ambulance and explained the situation. When the receiver was back on its cradle, he knelt in front of me again. “You need to tell me what happened, darling.”

“I-I was walking to the market from my apartment and a man grabbed me. He pushed me into a small alleyway and started to choke me,” I said, feeling my breathing speed up at the terrifying memory of what had happened only minutes ago. “He said to tell you that he knew where to find me if any of his men were arrested…and…that h-he didn’t need a gun to m-make a kill.”

Mags ran his hand through his hair again and sighed in frustration.

“I think I know who took you. Was he tall with eyes that were set too close?” I nodded my head. “Was his voice sort of raspy?”

“Yes.”

“I know who took you. If he’s back, then that means nothing good is going to happen,” Magnus said as he stood. He walked over to the door and gestured to somebody. “Kurt, can I see you? Now?”

Magnus’s boss came into view, and the two lowered their voices in an attempt to keep me calm.

“I know who attacked her. It was La’Rotche,” Magnus said, and Kurt scrubbed one hand down his face.

“Dear God. Okay, I’ll put out an APB and have everybody looking out for him,” Kurt said in clipped tones.

“Kurt, as soon as (y/n)’s been checked out at a hospital, I’m going to get her out of the country. I’m going with her. She’s been my best friend for years and I’m not going to abandon her,” Magnus said, and my heart swelled. He never knew how much I cared for him. I had in fact loved him for years, but settled for being his friend so I could stay near him. I knew he could never see me as anything more, but I hadn’t quite given up yet.

“Do what you have to,” Kurt said, clapping him on the shoulder before heading off to take care of the APB. Magnus came back to my side and kissed my forehead just as the medics rushed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to do a bit of research for this one. Hope you enjoy! Translations at the end in the notes.

As soon as the hospital discharged me, Magnus took me back to my apartment and helped me pack a bag. I didn’t really pay much attention to what he was throwing into my suitcase, but I’d been his friend for years. Surely he knew what I liked to wear by now. As Magnus closed the case and my dresser drawer, I sat heavily on the bed, the weight of the last twenty four hours finally hitting me.

“Well, I think we’ll be done here once you pack some t—“ Magnus broke off as he turned and saw my expression. He set the suitcase on the ground, sat on the bed next to me, and pulled me into a tight hug. “I promise you, everything will be alright. I won’t let that bastard hurt you.”

“B-But what about you?” I muttered into his chest, and he leaned back enough to look into my eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if you’re protecting me, who’s protecting you?” I asked, but Magnus just smiled and kissed my forehead. “I mean it, Mags. I don’t want to see you get hurt. I…I care about you.”

“Darling girl, I’ll be fine. There’s no need to worry about me. I’m an officer of the Ystad police, and your safety is my objective. I’m going to drive us over to my place so I can pack quickly, then we’ll drive to Copenhagen to catch a flight, okay?”

I nodded my head in consent, and he kissed the top of my head soothingly. And that’s exactly what we did. I locked the door of my apartment, and Magnus drove us over to his home where he took all of ten minutes to pack a suitcase of his own.

“Copenhagen, here we come!” He exclaimed in a cheerful voice, trying to lift my spirits. Like always, the bastard succeeded, and I couldn’t help but smile and let out my first laugh since the day before. As we drove down the E65, Magnus opened the sedan’s sunroof and his golden curls fluttered in the breeze. The sun was already setting, and I couldn’t help but admire his Adonis-like looks. He may be a rather broody detective, but Magnus Martinsson was the man I loved. I cherished moments alone with him like this, even if there was an outlaw chasing us. Some local Swedish band was playing on the radio, and Magnus sang along with them. He probably knew what they were saying, but I honestly had no clue. I could speak Swedish well enough, but I was terrible at distinguishing lyrics in their songs. Once Mags and I had graduated from college, he decided to become a police officer here in Sweden, and I followed him over not long after. I worked as a columnist for an online news site, so as long as I emailed my columns in on time, I could work from anywhere that I wanted. Magnus had been overjoyed the day that I surprised him with the news that I was moving to Ystad. He’d thrown a party even though he knew all of two people in Sweden, neither of which showed up. That was one of the happiest nights of my life.

We’d been on the road for a little over an hour when we finally reached the border of Denmark. A man leaned out of a guard building that closely resembled a toll booth, and greeted us in Danish. I was thankful that Magnus had a rudimentary understanding of their language, because I didn’t speak one word of it.

“Pas, tak?” He asked, and Magnus reached into the glove box of his car. He pulled out his passport and I quickly got mine from my purse. Magnus handed them to the man who handed them back a mere moment later with what I hoped was approval. “Grunden til dit besøg i Danmark.”

Magnus didn’t miss a beat in answering the man.

“Vi rejser til København Kastrup Lufthavn. Vi se seværdighederne, indtil vi flyver hjem,” he said, and I smiled innocently, hoping that it would help somehow.

“Har din kammerat taler enhver dansk?” The guard asked, gesturing in my direction.

“Nej, jeg er bange for ikke. Og jeg kun forstå en lille smule,” Magnus said, and the man nodded his head.

“Jeg ser. Nå, nyd dit besøg til København,” the man said with a wave as he pressed the button to raise the gate in front of us.

“Tak hr,” Magnus said, and I copied his wave as we drove through and continued on our way to Copenhagen. I was glad that we wouldn’t be in Denmark for long.

“Mags? What about your gun? I know you brought it with you,” I asked, and Magnus laughed quietly.

“Oh, we’re not flying commercial. The Ystad police phoned in a couple of favors, so I’ve got special permission to bring my gun, and we’ll be in a private aircraft,” he said. I felt my jaw drop open. “You don’t have to act so shocked. There was a case I worked a while ago where, long story short, we ended up stopping an international European terrorist who was planning on fucking over the economy with malicious coding over the internet.”

“Oh, yeah, I think I remember you telling me about that,” I said, and Magnus looked proud. He deserved that much. His team had done really good work. “So you guys called in an international favor?”

“We did. I already told Kurt which airport we’d be going to, so he’s managed to square that away. We should be able to board as soon as we get there, and security won’t be an issue,” he said puffing up his chest a little at the efficiency of the Ystad police force. “The London police have been alerted about the situation, so we should have a discreet way to leave the London airport once we get there. I believe there will even be a decoy car to throw off any of La’Rotche’s men that might have the gall to follow us.”

“Wow, Mags! You’re really taking a lot of precautions,” I was shocked that he and his coworkers would go to such great lengths over a threat.

“Well, we still have to catch La’Rotche, but we couldn’t do that with you still in the country for him to use as leverage,” Magnus said in a somber voice. “I don’t ever want him coming near you again. His cronies might be angry when he’s caught, and if they know about you, then they might try to use you the same way that he did.”

His hand covered mine and squeezed my fingers as we pulled into the airport.

“I don’t…I don’t think I could live with myself if something happened to you, (y/n),” Magnus murmured looking sheepish.

“Nor I if something happened to you,” I said as I squeezed his hand in return. We parked the car, and Magnus informed me that the Ystad police would come fetch it after we’d gone. Grabbing our bags, we entered the airport and I followed Magnus to the private plane. It wasn’t large, but it looked much better than flying economy on a commercial flight. As our plane started taxiing down the runway, I laid my head on Magnus’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

“(Y/n)…(Y/n), darling, come on. Wake up,” Magnus said as he shook my shoulders gently. I opened my eyes and smiled sleepily when I noticed he was stroking my hair. “There’s my sweet girl. Come on, darling. We’ve just touched down.”

“You mean we’re in London?” I asked as I rubbed my eyes and stood up. Magnus nodded his head and we both exited the plane, thanking the stewardess on the way out and stepping out onto the pavement. Our luggage was handed to us, and we carried it to the waiting car before sliding in. Magnus gave the driver his address, and we sped off to our destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I do not, by any stretch of the imagination, speak Danish. Google Translate was used for the Danish translations. I apologize if any of its wrong**
> 
> "Pas, tak?" - Passports, please?
> 
> "Grunden til dit besøg i Danmark." - State the reason for your visit to Denmark.
> 
> "Vi rejser til København Kastrup Lufthavn. Vi se seværdighederne, indtil vi flyver hjem." - We are heading to Copenhagen Kastrup Airport. We are seeing the sights until we fly home.
> 
> "Har din kammerat taler enhver dansk?" - Does your companion speakany Danish?
> 
> "Nej, jeg er bange for ikke. Og jeg kun forstå en lille smule." - No, I'm afraid not. And I only understand a little bit.
> 
> "Jeg ser. Nå, nyd dit besøg til København." - I see. Well, enjoy your visit to Copenhagen.
> 
> "Tak hr." - Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

“You have a lovely home, Mags,” I had said as I sat on a stool in the kitchen area of his flat. We’d arrived a few hours before and unpacked our stuff into Magnus’s bedroom. He didn’t have a spare room, so we’d decided to share. We were both adults, so there didn’t seem to be a problem. Magnus was currently preparing dinner, trying to relax me with jokes, and entertain me all at the same time. I had to give him an A for the effort, even though I was still stuck in that alley with that horrid man’s fingers where they shouldn’t have been. His rasping voice still echoed in my ears, even as Magnus joked about something Kurt had said a few days before.

“Are you okay, (y/n)?” I heard my friend ask from beside me, and I snapped out of my train of thought with a small start. “Darling, you’ve gone pale. Are you feeling jet lagged?”

“N-No, I just…I was remembering…” I trailed off, but Magnus still knew what I meant. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

“Nobody will hurt you here, I promise,” he murmured against my scalp. I felt myself trembling in his arms, but I couldn’t seem to stop. “Shh, it’s alright.”

“Mags, I…I didn’t…I didn’t tell you, but he…he touched me,” I whispered against his chest. Magnus froze.

“Where?” He asked in a hard, cold voice. “If he raped you and you didn’t tell me—“

“No! No, no, he didn’t, thank God,” I said hastily. “He just…His free hand—the one that wasn’t busy trying to choke me— _wandered_ …”

“(Y/n), I hate to sound indelicate, but you need to tell me where he touched you so I can tell Kurt to add sexual assault to his list of charges,” Magnus said, kissing the top of my head. I took a deep breath and nuzzled his chest.

“He…” I trailed off unable to continue, and I grasped Magnus’s hand. “He did this.”

I brought his hand down between my legs and bent his fingers until he was cupping me. Magnus cleared his throat and withdrew his fingers gently.

“Was his hand…against your skin?”

“No. My panties were in the way,” I said, and Magnus held me tighter.

“Thank you for telling me, darling,” he said as he rubbed his hands slowly up and down my back. “He will _never_ touch you again. Not as long as I’m around. I’ll kill him if he so much as looks at you.”

“Kill him? But wouldn’t you go to jail?” I asked, leaning back to look him in the eye. “Mags, I don’t want you to go jail over this…over me…”

“(Y/n), you don’t seem to understand. I would very willingly go to jail if it meant that bastard would never be able to touch you again. I would do anything for you because I love you,” he said, and both our eyes went wide when we realized what he’d said. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out. I’d never seen Magnus at a loss for words, and he’d probably never seen me at a loss for words either. “(Y/n), I…You don’t have to say it back. God knows you deserve better than me, and I…would never expect you to feel… _that_ for me.”

Apparently my mouth didn’t get the memo that I was supposed to be saying actual words, because it copied Magnus’s earlier movement of opening and closing multiple times without making a sound. I cleared my throat and tried again.

“M-Magnus, I…You have no idea how long I’ve felt the exact same way about you,” I said quietly, and his jaw dropped open in shock. “I love you too.”

“You…You love me?” He asked incredulously. “Really? You’re not pulling my leg?”

“I’m not pulling your leg. I love you,” I said, reaching up and brushing an errant curl behind his ear. Gathering all my courage, I leant up and kissed his lips for the first time. They were soft, and so sweet—better than anything I’d ever imagined about our first kiss. We separated after a moment, breathing heavily, before slamming our lips back together in a passionate flurry. With my arms still wrapped around Magnus’s neck, I backed up until my ass hit the counter. He picked me up and set me down on top of the cold granite. He stood between my legs and pulled me flush against him. His hand slid down to pull our hips together, and at the feeling of his palm against me, my mind flashed back to the memory of La’Rotche and the alleyway. Suddenly, it wasn’t Magnus that was holding me and kissing me. La’Rotche’s voice echoed in my mind, and I cried out into Magnus’s mouth. He broke the kiss immediately, and I could stop myself from pushing on his chest, panting with my mind in a panic, needing to have a little space.

“(Y/n), I’m so…so sorry! I didn’t mean to go further than you wanted,” he said, but I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes as I started trembling.

“No, no. Mags, I wanted to go that far, I just…I…remembered,” I said as I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. “My mind took me back to the alley. I panicked. I’m so sorry.”

I started crying helplessly, and Magnus pulled me into his arms, stunned into silence and cooing to soothe me.


End file.
